


Trapped in Ingary

by Emsomnia



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: ...Or maybe I just want to be Howl, Characters based more on the book, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Howl and Sophie are there later, I desperately want to be a witch right about now, Mix of book and movie logic, Reader Has A Fake Name, Reader in the world of Ingary, Reader is a wizard/witch, This is honestly just a bit of a self indulgent fanfic, Wales, and they were roommates!, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsomnia/pseuds/Emsomnia
Summary: One day, you wake up in a field, your heart now trapped within a fire demon. How did you get here? How did the fire demon get your heart?How will you get home?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. In Which You Meet Ember

Your eyes fluttered open, greeted by the night sky above, the stars twinkling in your eyes. Your chest felt lighter than it once had. Where were you? The last thing you remembered was laying down in your bed, about to sleep since you had school the next morning. 

Just… Where were you?

You felt something warm in your hand- something alive!

You sat up, holding your hand up into the air… a flame. It burned warmly, it’s red and purple flames dancing about in your hand, beating just like…. a heart.

“How long are you gonna stare at me?” The flame spoke. You screamed and nearly dropped the flame onto the ground. “Woah, woah, woah!!!! You drop me, you’re gonna feel it! I have your heart you know!”  
You froze, staring at the flame.

“.... You what?”

“I have your heart,” the flame clarified to you. “You looked like you were gonna die, so I saved you! I’ve heard humans like you don’t typically want to die, so when I saw you falling, I figured I should save you!”

“I was…. Falling?”

“Yep! Just like I was!” The flame seemed to make a face like they were thinking. “We were both falling. My kind is usually okay with falling, but… I couldn’t help but pity you.”

“... So how does this all relate to you having my heart?” You drew your knees up and brought the flame closer, shielding the flame from the wind.

“Well, in order to save you, I made a contract with you,” The flame explained. “You and I are connected now. Your heart became the fuel to my fire and with that, I was able to gently take you down to the earth.”

“Will I die… Because you have my heart?” 

“I don’t think so,” The flame shrugged.

“Can I break the contract?” You asked as nicely as you could. The flame looked guilty.

“Well…. There’s an issue,” The flame explained. “The contract we made was a contract of necessity. The average human-fire demon contract leaves them connected, but not nearly as connected as you and I. I believe the contract to be breakable, but it’ll take much more power than it would to break a normal contract.”

“So what I’m hearing is… I’m stuck with you?” You sighed.

“You are indeed, I’m afraid- unless that is you wish to die,” They explained. If I die, you die as well.”

“I figured that was the case since you have my heart.” You took a moment to gather yourself. “... Do you have a name, little flame?” They jumped, surprised by your question.

“O-Oh! Uh… That’s a good question!...................................... Do YOU have a name?”

You paused, biting your lip.

“.... Does it have to be my real name or can it be a name I come up with to sound cooler?”

“Real name first, then you can give me ya fake ‘cool’ name,” the flame told you, motioning with air quotes. You laughed.

“Alright, my name is (Y/N), but…..” Your mind trailed off to a certain video game you played a while back, specifically to the player character. Yeah… that was a cool name for someone with a fire demon! “But imma go by Robin! Yeah…. Robin………. Have you thought of your name yet?”

“To be frank, dearest ‘Robin’, I have no godsdamned idea about what a fire demon would be named,” They admitted. “You come up with something since you’re so good at coming up with names!”

“Alright, I’ll do it, no need to shout at me, I’ve just woken up from falling from the sky!” You thought for a moment before a name finally came to mind. “How about Ember, huh? It’s a fire name, alright!”

“How uncreative,” They ridiculed.

“Oh, so you tell me to come up with a name and you don’t like it!” You grumbled. “What if I called you Tulip, huh?! Tulip the fire demon!”

“UGHHHHHHHH, fine! Ember it is! Ember the Fire Demon! I’ll just be the fire demon equivalent to EMILY I guess!” They huffed. You rolled your eyes.

“Emily is a fine name,” You sighed.

“I didn’t realize we had an Emily apologist over here! I shoulda let you fall!” Ember exclaimed. You let out a groan and decided to change the subject.

“Ugh! Where are we, anyways?! Last I checked I was in bed at home. Why am I in a field with a fire demon who stole my heart?”

“Well, to answer your first question, we’re in the land of Ingary! Home to witches and wizards, and fire demons alike! With the occasional boring person who decided, ehhh, magic if for nerds,” Ember mocked. Before you could even ask about how you somehow ended up in another world, they had moved onto your next question. “To answer ya second question, I guess I’m just so charming that you gave your heart to me!”

“You know what I mean, Ember!” You complained. “But back to the first point. I’m in another world?!” Ember’s eyes grew wide.

“Wait, you’re not FROM Ingary?!” They asked, startled. You shook your head quickly. “.............................. huh. Good to know!” The peered up at the sky. “Hmm, I think it’s gonna rain soon. You know, rain isn’t good for fire demons who have someone’s heart, we should really find a way to get some shelter!”

“Do you know where the nearest shelter is?” You sighed. Ember turned around in your hand before finally pointing east. “Over there! I saw a town that way while I was about to save your tuchus. We should go there.”

“I suppose we should.” You groaned as you got up, holding Ember close to your chest to shield them from the wind. “Comfortable?”

“As comfortable as I’ll ever be exposed like this!” They explained. “You know, a nice little lamp would be cozy!”

“I’ll find you one then, but before that- town!”


	2. In Which Ember Gets a Cozy Lamp- And You Get a Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're taking your first steps in the country of Ingary

The walk to the closest town was miserable. By the time you arrived, it was already mid-morning and you had been rained upon- speaking of which, your back ached terribly from shielding Ember from the rain. 

Now you just looked like a sorcerer who lost a bet, having to carry around a flame and not let it burn out.

“Say, if you’re about to go out and I relight you, will a shadowy figure by the name of Black Sabbath come and try to kill me?” You asked Ember. Ember jumped, terrified by the thought.

“Well that sounds terrifying AND unfortunate!” They exclaimed. “Let’s just try to not let me go out, alright! Speaking of which!” Ember managed to make you turn where you stood, facing you towards a merchant set up on the side of the road. “Lamps!!!”

Relieved to finally find something for Ember, you walked over to the stall and started reviewing lamps.

“What about this one?”

“Nooo, that’s too small!”

“This one?”

“I’ll get all jumbled around in there!”

“You pick one out!”

“Ohhh, how about that one!”

“I’m not sure which one you’re talking about.”

“I’m pointing to it!”

“You don’t have hands, Em.”

“AHHH. The brassy one!”

“They’re ALL brassy.”

“UGH fine…. What about that black one? That one looks nice enough, I guess.”

You finally found the lamp that Ember had settled on. It was a simple, but still detailed, black kerosene lamp. Before you commited, you opened the little door on the front and let Ember hop it, a strange emptiness washing over you as your heart left your hand.

“Ohhh, it is cozy in here!” Ember cheered. “You should get your own one of these, this is great!”

“I don’t think I’d fit, but I feel like we have a winner here…” You checked your pockets…. You had no money. You looked to Ember who seemed to realize the issue at hand. They glanced over to the shopkeep who was currently helping another customer.

“... If we move fast…” Ember said quietly, “... We might just go unnoticed…”

“I’ve never stolen anything before, Ember,” You whispered back. “I am unreliable in this situation.”

“Well my heart is set on this lamp now, so you have to do it, I’m afraid,” Ember shrugged. “I’ll throw a tantrum if I don’t get this lamp.”

“First off, you mean MY heart! Secondly, I will toss you into water if you DARE throw a tantrum!” You growled at the stubborn flame.

“Listen, I don’t make the rules. My heart is set on this very lamp that my buttocks has taken to very well. There’s a groove in here exactly the shape of my butt.”

“You’re gas based! Everything is going to fit to your butt!”

“Well, actually-!”

“Do we have a problem here?” Your and Ember looked up to see the shop keep standing before you disapprovingly. You let out a nervous laugh.

“S-sorry, my Fire Demon and I are having a bit of a domestic dispute. Can we have a moment?” You asked, attempting to make light of the situation. The shopkeep simply responded with a cold stare.

“.... No.”

“Hmmmm!” You hummed anxiously. You turned back to Ember. “Ember, you gotta get your ass out of that lamp! You’re gonna get us in trouble!”

“And I’m telling you, I love it in here and I want to stay!” Ember retorted. You let out a frustrated growl. You jumped when a hand landed on your shoulder.

“Pardon my apprentice here!” A man’s voice rang out. “I forgot to give them the money for the supply run, today!”

“Ahhh, Wizard Morrison!! I wasn’t aware that you had taken on an apprentice!” The shopkeep cheerfully greeted. You glanced up and saw a man with mid length, curly, coal black hair standing by you. His skin was a rich olive and his eyes… they were as black as onyxes and seemed to pierce right through everything he looked at- but the shopkeep didn’t seem to notice.

“Yep! Thought I should pass down everything I knew to my new apprentice here!” A slap came to the back of your shoulder. “How much does that lamp cost, Mr. Kerze?”

“For you, Wizard Morrrison?! Nothing! My wife has been feeling better than ever ever since you gave her that spell! I can’t thank you enough!” Mr. Kerze thanked.

“Oh, come now! Tell me a number!” The wizard protested. Mr. Kerze grumbled. 

“If you say so…. Two copper.”

“Mr. Kerze-”

“I’ll take no more than that!” 

The Wizard let out a sigh and pulled out two pieces of what looked like gold, but with a quick wipe of his thumb, they changed to look like copper. You noticed- the shopkeep did not.

“Thank you for your generosity, Wizard Morrison, now leave before you try to be more generous!” Mr. Kerze laughed. The Wizard let out a laugh.

“Alright, whatever you say, Mr. Kerze. Come along, apprentice! We have shopping to do!” The wizard began to walk off and you quietly eyed Ember. They shrugged.

“He just saved you from having to pay, I’d go follow him,” Ember suggested. You shut the door to the lamp and jogged up to the man to keep up.

“H-hey! T-thank you for saving me back there!” You thanked the Wizard. He glanced down at you as he continued walking.

“Tell me, where did you happen to get a fire demon?” He asked with his piercing gaze. You let out a nervous laugh.

“Thaaat’s a good question!” You held up the lamp. “I just kinda woke up in a field with Ember here. They said they saved my life- formed a ‘contract of necessity’. Outside of that, my knowledge is limited.”

“A contract of necessity, you say…” The wizard hummed. After a moment, he lifted a finger into the air. “Let’s go back to my shop. We’ll discuss the details of your… contract… there. A little bit more private there.”

You stopped in your tracks, eyeing the wizard skeptically.

“How can I know I can trust you? I know nothing about this place and you’re being awfully nice to someone you just met!” You accused. The man looked at you before letting out a laugh.

“I’m a Wizard and you’re a baby magician with a fire demon, somehow! Of course I’m gonna be curious and try to figure you out!” He laughed. “I simply want to figure out whatever is going on with you and set you on the right path. A fire demon isn’t something you want to flaunt around, y’know.” 

You let out a huff and caught up with him.

“Sorry… I’m just SO confused! And frustrated! I don’t know where I am or how I got here….” You explained.

“An understandably frustrating situation to be in,” The wizard agreed. “Though, I cannot say I’ve ever been in that before.”

The Wizard led you to a building a few streets down. It proudly declared WIZARD MORRISON in fancy letters next to the door. 

“Now then! We can properly discuss here!” The Wizard declared as he let you in. You were greeted by an eccentric room filled with knickknacks, sun catchers, and plants. You set Ember’s Lamp down on a table.

“You know,” The wizard realized, “I never properly introduced myself. My name is Alastair Morrison, but the people around here call me Wizard Morrison no matter how many times I tell them I wished to be called Alastair.” He extended a hand to you. What’s your name?”

“My name is Robin,” You told him, reaching out to accept his hand. He yoinked his hand back before you could. 

“Uhuhuh! What’s your real name?” You let out a sigh as Ember snickered.

“Ughhhh, my name is (Y/N)....” You sighed. He shook your hand.

“Why did you try to tell me your name was Robin?” Alastair asked curiously.

“... ithoughtitsoundedcool…” You admitted quietly. He let out another hearty laugh. 

“Well then, ‘Robin’, tell me about yourself,” he asked you. He went over to Ember and removed them from the lamp, getting a look at them. An odd feeling overcame you with your heart in his hands. “Where are you from?”

“Well, I’m not from Ingary-”

“That much is evident by your accent and clothes.”

“I’m from a place called America. I was a student there,” You watched as he narrowed his eyes at Ember, studying their flames. “... I was going to bed since I had school in the morning… but when I woke up, I was in a field with Ember.”

“Most curious indeed!” Alastair declared. He brought Ember over to a hearth and set them down, giving them more space to stretch out.

“Ohhhh, and I thought the LAMP was luxury!” Ember cheered. “This is fancy living!” 

“So somehow you went from your America, as you you called it, and to Ingary in your sleep,” he deduced. “The question is what triggered it!” He turned back to you and leaned on the table. “So tell me, do you want to figure that out?”

“Of course I would!” You declared eagerly. Alastair nodded to himself, a subtle smile coming to his face.

“Now tell me this: would you like to become my apprentice?” He asked. You froze.

“I’m not… I can’t use magic!” 

“Ohhh, but you can!” He pointed to Ember. “They’re proof enough that you have the natural ability, even if it was a contract of necessity. Your natural magic is what allowed that contract to happen in the first place!”

“So you’re saying…. I can use magic?” You asked, attempting to hide your eagerness. He laughed, taking note of it immediately.

“Yes, I am- and Ember will only amplify your natural ability- but that is something that needs to be tamed and brought under control. I’m sure you’ll be a great magician with some training!” He seemed eager for your response. 

Well…. You had no other idea on what to do.

“I’ll be your apprentice- if you’ll have me,” You replied with a small smile. The Wizard let out a cheer.

“Yes! I’ve always wanted an apprentice!” He pointed to a family portrait on a wall- specifically at a boy who appeared to be his brother. “Screw you for thinking I would never be great enough to have one!”

You furrowed your brow.

“You are going to be a…. Competent teacher, riiiiight?” 

“Of course I will be!” He spun around, a bit ruffled. “Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise!”

“Hey, uh…. (Y/N)?” Ember called out. You glanced over, making eye contact with them. “I think you made a mistake,” The declared matter-of-factly. You rolled your eyes.

“That is yet to be seen….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts so far?
> 
> I'm debating if I should make Alastair a kind of love interest for reader. Tell me your opinion on that if you have one.


	3. In Which Alastair Cheers You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizard duds.

“Nooooo NO NO NO NO NO!” You cried as the spell blew up in your face. You began coughing as you left the cloud, Alastair walking up to you and, with a wave of his hand, clearing the smoke. As you recovered, he picked up the mortar and pestle, stuck a finger in the goop you hand created and then tasted it. With a bitter face he turned to you.

“Too much Mandrake!” He cried. You let out a sigh and fell back against the couch.

“Sorry!!! I just can’t seem to get a handle on that spell!” You grumbled.

“It’s alright, learning this stuff takes time,” He assured you. He came over and plopped down on the couch next to you. “For the most part, though, everything else was pretty good!”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I blew myself up…” You brushed your hair from your face. “You sure I got this magic thing?”

“I’m absolutely positive!” He sat forward and pointed to a wall full of spells. “I mean, you made all those-! Thanks to my tutelage, of course.”

“Yes, thank you, oh wizard master!” You were still frustrated with your own failure. Alastair's head fell back as he let out a groan.

“UGHHHH FIne. I know what we have to do.” He jumped up and held out his hand. “Come on. We’re going shopping.”

“... Shopping?” You furrowed your brow sceptically. He shook his hand urgently, motioning for you to take it.

“Yes, come on! Let’s go shopping!” He urged. You accepted it, standing up.

“What for..?” He paused before letting out a groan. 

“.... You know how you’ve been asking for some proper ‘cool’ wizard robes?” Your face lit up immediately.

“You gonna buy me some wizard clothes?!” He grumbled reluctantly.

“... Yes….”

“AHHHH THANK YOU!!!” You cried. You’d been asking for some ‘sick wizard duds’ for months now. Ember poked their head up.

“Am I permitted to tag along?” They asked. You turned to Alastair. He thought for a moment before shrugging.

“I don’t see why not,” He admitted. You immediately grabbed the lamp and scooped Ember inside. 

“While you get ready, Imma go dress up some,” Alastair shouted as he went to his room. You rolled your eyes. Whenever he got the chance to dress up, he did- but he claimed every wizard was like that. 

You hooked the lamp to a backpack and hoisted it on, waiting by the door. Eventually, Alastair descended the stairs, hair half drawn back, earrings in, bracelets on. He adorned himself with a deep turquoise tailcoat, with black, form fitting trousers and tall boots.

“Ready, your highness?” You asked sarcastically.

“Listen, when you get your outfit going, you too will want to dress up like this when you get the opportunity,” He argued. He extended his arm. “Anyways… Shall we?” You rolled your eyes, accepting his arm.

“We shall!”

Alastair led you through the town, from shop to shop, collecting various articles of jewelry and accessories. Instead of buying clothes for you, he simply bought cloth he thought suited you. 

With one final stop to get ice cream, he led you back to the shop and made you stand on a stool as he took your measurements.

“I wasn’t aware that you’d be making my clothes,” You told him. 

“Honey, do you think I BOUGHT clothes as gorgeous as this? Nope. I made them.” 

He walked up to you, pulling measuring tape off his shoulders as he began to measure you.

“I’ll have these clothes made in a jiffy once I get these,” He mumbled. You struggled to hold still as he walked circles around you, writing down what seemed like a million numbers. “Once I’m done with these clothes, you’ll look better than that Wizard, Howl.”

“Who’s Howl?” The name felt odd to your ears. 

“Oh, he’s just some full of himself wizard on the east side of Ingary. Likes to travel around in a moving castle, a bit of a show off if you ask me,” Alastair explained. There was a hint of displeasure in his voice. “He used to be a notorious womanizer a few years ago, but as I’m aware, the bastard got hitched and even has a tot now- still has the moving castle, though.”

“Have you ever met him?” 

“A few times, yes. Mostly at dinner parties where he flirted with every woman in the room,” he admitted. “The man wasn’t very respectable at parties like those, but he’s without a doubt a great wizard- only reason he’d get invited to the parties.”

“So if Howl is a great Wizard… Where does that put you on the scale? From Howl to me?”

“Oh, I’d like to think I’m a far greater wizard than Howl!” Alastair boasted. “But realistically…. I’m more of a Sulliman, I think. Now, my brother?..... Regrettably, he’s probably more of a Howl than I am, but don’t tell the bastard I said that if you ever meet him- gods I hope you don’t.”

“Bad relationship with him?” You asked nervously. Alastair shrugged.

“My brother has a superiority complex. He’s younger than me and used my own research to give himself a head start in the wizarding field. He got recruited by some fancy wizard in another country and I’m here, stuck in Windenberg. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a nice town, I love the people here- but it doesn’t compare to being a wizard in a big city like Kingsbury.”

“That’s the capital, right?” 

“Yes! Good on you for remembering your geography!” Alastair took the last of your measurements and let you hop down. He gathered the fabric you bought earlier and hoisted it up. “Now, I shall be in my room making your clothes. You? Continue working on the spell from earlier. Make sure you don’t overdo it on the Mandrake root.”

“Sure thing, Teach!” You saluted, walking over to the work table and pulling out the ingredients. Alastair left you alone in the main room. You rolled up your sleeves. 

“Don’t blow anything up this time!” Ember warned. You waved her off.

“Mandrake root, prepared to be conquered!” You declared.

Three days later, hair frazzled, eyes bloodshot, you dropped the tiniest drop of mandrake extract you could into the mortar and pestle. There was no explosion… only little poof . Giddy, you quickly left the table, grabbing the chalk. With a few runes quickly drawn on the ground, you placed the mortar on the runes and held out your hand. 

With a deep breath, you channeled your magic into the runes and activated the spell. You grabbed the mortar and tested it, quickly sprinkling a little bit of the spell onto a dying plant. In an instant, the plant not only looked livelier, but grew bigger!

You let out a cheer of victory.

“Ahh, finally! The right amount of mandrake!” Alastair congratulated as he entered the room. You turned towards the stairs, Alastair walking down them with a bundle of fabric in his arms. “Come ‘ere, will ya?”

You closed the distance between the two of you and he held up the fabric, revealing what it truly was.

“Behold!” He declared. “Your hand-made wizard garbs!” Alastair had made a shirt with a long, floor length coat attached, the sleeves loose with a cut about half way down, and had gotten a pair of high waisted black pants and knee high boots to go with it. Everything was colored just like…

“A robin?” You asked skeptically.

“Yeah! That’s your code name, right?” Alastair handed you the clothes. “I thought that theming your outfit after the little bird was fittin considering your code name! Go on! Try on your robes!”

You laughed to yourself as you went to the other side of the room, Alastair turning around. You quickly changed into your sick new clothes, and shouted at Alastair to turn around.

“You looking?” You asked him. 

“I am,” He confirmed. You jumped and spun around, hands flaring out into jazz jazz hands.

“Tadaaaaaa!!!!”

“Lookin snazzy, my apprentice!” He complimented. You stood proudly as he approached you to straighten out your outfit. “I did a mighty fine job on your outfit, if I don’t say so myself! I’d like to think I have a good eye for fashion in addition to my wizardry!”

“I… am inclined to agree,” You laughed. “You do have a good eye.”

“Thank you!” He left you and walked over to the workbench, picking up a package only to toss it to you. “Now go, my apprentice! Mr. Fredrickson needs this delivered to him. Remember where he is?”

“Yes, sir!” You held up the package. “He’s down by the market, correct?”

“Correct! Go deliver that and show off my workmanship! Maybe we can get a bit of a side gig going with clothes, earn some extra money.”

“Will do!” Before you reached the door, Alastair spoke up one last time.

“Oh, and (Y/N)?” You glanced back at him. “Save your code name for people you don’t think you can fully trust, alright? Not much to a code name if it just becomes your name.”

“... Makes sense, I suppose,” You agreed.

“See you later.”

“See you later!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will come a day when I don't update as frequently... BUT TODAY IS NOT THAT DAY


	4. In Which You Find a Book!.... and Alastair Gets Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is always 100% smooth sailing.

You had just finished delivering your last delivery of the day. Your customer, Mrs. Elliston, had just handed you a small pouch of money in exchange for the spell you had given her for her weakening knees. Just as you had stepped back from her door to be on your merry way, someone bumped into you roughly- didn’t even apologize.

“Hey, watch it!” You shouted at the fellow, but it was as if he couldn’t hear you- or simply ignored you. In the middle of rolling your eyes, your eyes landed on a book that had appeared on the ground. You quickly picked it up. “Heyyy!!! You dropped this!!!!” but again, the man didn’t pay you any mind. You let out a sigh and went to catch up with him, but in the blink of an eye… he was gone.

You took one forlorn look at the book before shrugging.

“.... It’s mine now, I guess!”

You flipped the book open and froze…. It was about magic. You quickly glanced around, looking to see if anybody was watching, before flipping through a few more pages, quickly examining the contents of the book. Finally, you landed on a page that interested you greatly.

Gateways to other worlds.

You began walking home, eyes still locked on the pages.

You walked into the shop, eyes locked on the book.

“Welcome home, (Y/N)!” Ember greeted, but you were far too absorbed in the book to even register their words. You walked over to the couch and plopped down.

“If I did this….” You mumbled to yourself. “That would allow it to open there….”

“(Y/N)? Helllooooooo!” Ember called out.

“Woah, why are you yelling?” Alastair asked Ember as he descended the stairs.

“It does appear that (Y/N) has found themselves a book that they are soooo distracted by THEY CAN’T EVEN SAY HELLO BACK!”

A frown came to Alastair’s face. He’d never seen you become so engrossed in a book before. 

“(Y/N)?” He called out, but no answer. He walked up to you, examining the cover of the book. It was not one of his. He placed two fingers in the pages you were on and gently lifted the book out of your hands, breaking your trance. He held it up to where he could read what you were reading.

“O-Oh, Alastair!” You laughed nervously as you returned to reality. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Oh, not long,” He admitted. His frown deepened. “Where’d you get this?”

“I found it earlier. A man dropped it, but ran off before I could return it,” You explained. “The content of that book- it’s amazing! It’s-”

“Almost a little too good if you ask me,” Alastair interrupted. He shut the book and tucked it under his arm. “I don’t know how I feel about you looking at this book before I have thoroughly studied it.”

“Oh come on! What’s the harm in looking at it?!” You cried. It was just a book, right?

“The fact that a book about the very spell you need to get home just happened to randomly fall into your hands by a stranger is suspicious to say the least,” Alastair astutely pointed out. “I want to make sure it’s safe before even I attempt to begin testing out this spell… I need to break down each and every ingredient… every piece of the formula…. Everything I have to do before we even think about attempting it.”

“I can help you with the research!” You eagerly suggested. You desperately wanted to look at that book longer. Alastair placed the book on the table behind him and placed both hands on your shoulders. 

“This is something I’m going to do on my own while you continue your studies, alright? I… I don’t want you getting your hopes up. Transportation spells are very finicky and troublesome. One minor mistake can send you to the completely wrong place- or worse, end up harming you. Trust me on this, alright?”

You let out a disappointed sigh.

“... Alright….”

“.... Good…. I…. I know you’re just trying to get home, and trust me, I’ve been looking into the subject myself, but extradimensional magic information is hard to come by- that’s why I’m hesitant to trust that book,” He attempted to explain to you. When he saw that you were still disappointed, he did not know what else to say. His hands fell from your shoulders and he stood back, a hand rubbing over the slight scruff of his face before he bit his finger slightly. “... Why don’t you start focusing your studies on performing magic with Ember, eh? Wizards with fire demons are supposedly stronger wizards than those without them… And one day this week when I’m not busy… we’ll go do something fun. Anything to make this up to you.”

“It’s alright, Alastair…” You said just a little too stiffly for his liking. “I understand that you’re practicing safety. You don’t have to make it up to me.”

“But I feel like I do,” He argued. “Just… later this week, you and I will go out and have some fun, alright?”

“Alright…” You agreed with a small smile. 

There. That was all Alastair needed to make himself feel marginally better about the situation- and even better, it was going to be just like a da-

“Can I tag along as well!” Ember cried out. “It’s been a minute since I’ve escaped the fireplace!” Alastair glanced to you, hoping you would say no, but you shrugged.

“I don’t see why you couldn’t,” You said lackadaisically causing Alastair to wince. You looked up to him. “They can come along, right?”

“O-Of course Ember can!” He painfully agreed. “The more the merrier!”

“YUSH!” Ember cheered. Alastair picked the book up again. 

“... I’ll start deciphering this book if you can start cooking dinner…. Sound good?” He asked. He felt guilty still.

“I can do that…” You agreed quietly. He nodded to himself.

“Good, cause… Ember doesn’t like it when I cook…” He immediately fled the room, going up the stairs 4 steps at a time.

“He doesn’t know how to treat me right,” Ember shrugged.

You stood up, somewhat flustered.

“Just get ready to cook, alright, Emb?” You said stiffly as you crossed the room. Ember’s eyes widened. They’d never seen you in such a state.

“... Whatever you say, (Y/N)...”

The trio walked down the street, happily chatting away.

“... And then I said, take that you stupid fleabag! And then I hit him with the WORST itching spell I have ever created- I mean, the poor man is probably still itching himself to ‘til this day!” Alastair bragged. You laughed.

“That’s AWFUL, Alastair!” You berated. “I mean, he had it coming, but that is…. AWFUL!” The two of you looked to each and tried to keep a straight face, but quickly failed, breaking out into a new fit of laughter.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Ember called out. You grabbed their lantern and held them out so you could see them.

“What is it?”

“Minor problem, here,” They began, “I’m running low on oil.”

“That was quick!” You said, startled. Ember shrugged.

“I’m burnin' hot today, what can I say?” 

“You’re costing me money!” Alastair cordially berated. He walked up to Ember and placed two fingers to the base of their flame. You shivered as his fingers met your heart. “Heart’s beatin' fast. You feeling okay?”

“Y-yeah, I feel fine,” You shrugged. “I guess my heart rate is just fast today.” Alastair let out a hum, removing his fingers.

“As long as you feel fine, I guess…” He sighed. He placed his hands on his hips. “Alright, let’s go pick up some oil before we go home.”

“YAS, FRESH OIL!” Ember cheered. 

“Don’t get your hopes up, it’s not the fancy stuff,” He warned them. 

You detoured off your current path and brought you and Ember to the market where he had a not-so-easy time bartering with the oil salesman. You accidentally mess up one spell order and suddenly the oil salesman hates your guts!

While Alastair was busy getting the oil down to a reasonable price, you became distracted by a bookseller just a little ways down. You quietly wandered off and made your way to the seller, looking at his stock. You browsed around for a while, looking at various books, only some of which mildly interested you, but…. Low and behold… hiding just underneath another book was the very book Alastair had taken from you.

You excitedly picked it up and looked to the salesman.

“How much for this one?!” You quickly asked.

“Well, I’m not too sure, I just got that book today!” He laughed. “I’m not opposed to selling it now, but I was hoping to hold off until I knew its true worth.”

“How much do you want for it?!” 

“Well, let’s see, hmmm….”

“I’m curious about the price as well,” A voice rang out behind you. You instantly winced and glanced back, Alastair standing there, a disapproving look on his face. “... You know what I said about that book…”

“... I know…” You admitted stiffly.

“O-Oh, w-well, they asked first and-” The bookseller began, but Alastair waved his hand.

“I’m their teacher. I’ll buy the book for them and they can read it once it’s been approved by me,” He explained. 

“Ah, well… I’d say 5 gold pieces for the book!” The bookseller declared. Alastair wordlessly pulled out the gold and handed it to the seller, accepting the book in exchange.

“Who sold you this book?” He asked as he stuffed the book into his coat. 

“Why, it was a man earlier today! I never caught his name, but he had longish blond hair! Oh, and a fantastical-looking jacket!” Recognition flashed through Alastair’s eyes.

“D’You know him?” You asked quietly.

“Sounds like a dead-on description of Howl, but I know it’s not him. It’s someone who wants us to think it’s Howl,” Alastair explained. “Thank you for the information.” He turned and left the merchant wordlessly, leaving you to quietly follow.

The walk back to the house was silent, the mood from earlier now drastically changed. Ember did not burn so hotly now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof.


	5. In Which You Attempt to Break Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair is only trying to help.

Alastair sat at the workbench, writing down some notes on a spell he was working on for a client. You shrugged on your jacket and made for the door.

“I’m going out for my lunch break, do you need anything?” You called out. 

“No, I sadly have no reason to leave this table,” Alastair sighed. He glanced up at you. “... But you know the drill…”

“If I see anything I know you’d like, get it and be reimbursed, I know!” You opened the door. “You’re positive you don’t want to tag along?”

“I sadly must continue working on this spell… Mrs. Garvey was very urgent in saying that she needed it sooner than later. Go on without me,” He told you. You sighed.

“Whatever you say, bossman!” You gave him a bit of a wave before leaving. The moment the door shut, he let out a sigh.

“You don’t have to lie to them,” Ember pointed out. “You could just tell them that you’re studying that gateway spell. I’m sure they’d be happy to hear that you are!”

“It’s not that simple, Ember. I’ve already deciphered the spell,” He informed them. Ember froze.

“You HAVE?! Then what are you waiting for! Use the spell and get poor (Y/N) home!” They argued. Alastair set his book down and turned to face Ember.

“I can’t do that yet,” He firmly spoke. “There are still too many variables with this spell… Variables like you…”

“Variables like me?! How do I mess with the spell?!”

“It's the nature of your connection to (Y/N)!” Alastair finally blurted out. Ember grew smaller. “... I know you saved their life, but the contract of necessity… it… It causes complications that would not have been there otherwise… You need to trust me on that…”

“... I’m the reason (Y/N) has been stuck here for so long…?” Ember asked shyly. 

“Yes and no,” Alastair corrected. “Whoever brought them here is why they’re stuck here… Yes, your connection has prolonged their stay, but you are not the reason they are stuck here… do not blame yourself like that.”

“... They really miss their home… I can feel it in their heart,” Ember admitted.

“... I forget you have their heart… sometimes…” Alastair leaned back in his chair. “.... Makes me wonder if it truly is one sided….”

“Makes you wonder if what is one sided?” Ember asked. 

“Ohhhh, nothing,” He groaned. He sat back forth and looked at the notebook in front of him. All of his notes pointed to the gate being impossible for you to go through, but… he was determined.

You made your way to a cafe in town, a nice coffee and pastry sounding perfect at the moment. In the two years you had been stuck here, you’d become a regular at the cafe. Something about going there reminded you of home. 

The cafe greeted you with its familiar aroma, the voices of people happily enjoying conversation filling the air. You smiled as you went to the counter.

“Your usual, I assume?” Grace greeted. She was a barista at the cafe and the one you usually ordered from.

“You know it!” You happily confirmed. Grace gave you a smile as she went off to prepare your order. A moment later, a man appeared next to you.

“What is a specimen like you doing here alone?” The man asked.

“None of your business,” You told him without looking.

“Oh come now, I’m just trying to flirt a bit,” The man defended. When you glanced over, you let out a laugh instantly.

“I’m guessing you’re the ‘Howl’ I’ve been hearing about?” You asked. The man before you was tall, blond and admittedly handsome. Just as Alastair had described. 

“Ah, so my reputation precedes me,” He laughed. You dropped your smile.

“You can drop whatever act you’re playing. I know you’re not the real Howl,” You called him out. The man froze before letting out a nervous chuckle.

“Alright… You got me, I’m not the real Howl,” He sat back. “But I figured something like this would get a wizard such as yourselves attention.”

“You’re the one whose been trying to get me that spell book, right?” You asked him.

“Yes, indeed. I heard there was a wizard in the area looking to try to find their way home, so I thought I’d lend a helping hand,” He explained. 

“You don’t even know me,” You ever so kindly pointed out. “Why would you help me?”

“Why did your teacher take you in?” He retorted. You leaned back in your chair, taking a moment to think. You glanced over at him before extending your hand.

“Robin,” You properly introduced yourself. “My name is Robin.”

“Let’s call me…. Eric,” He replied as he took your hand.

“I gave you my real name, why not give me yours?” You eyed him skeptically.

“Same reason I have this disguise on,” He admitted. “Now, I can tell you haven’t learned that spell yet, cause… you’re still here. Why haven’t you used it yet?”

“Alastair- er, my teacher… He won’t let me. Says he needs to break the spell down and look at himself before he lets me have a swing at it.”

“Hmmm, well that’s not very nice of him,” The man thought to himself. “Well, tell me this: how badly do you want to learn the spell?”

“I haven’t been home in so long….” You said quietly. Grace came over and delivered your food. You thanked her, giving her the payment. “.... I didn’t even get to say goodbye to anyone… I’d love to be able to see my friends and family again.”

“I’ll take that as a very badly.”

“You have no idea…”

“I can teach it to you.” He pulled out another copy of the book. “You just can’t tell Alastair that you’re learning it. He’ll never let you go out without him if he finds out.”

“You make it seem as if he’s trying to keep me here,” You scoffed. “He told me he’s looking into ways for me to get home.”

“And how long has he been telling you that?” The man asked. You bit your lip and turned away.

“.... A while now…”

“So let me teach you the spell and you can escape from Ingary.”

“... What do you want in return?” 

“You won’t believe me if I say nothing, will you?”

“Not really, no…”

“.... Tell me the look on Alastair’s face when you succeed, then,” He suggested. “I’m curious as to how he’ll react.”

“Do you know, Alastair?” You asked quietly.

“We’ve met at dinner parties… A bit of a rivalry has formed, I suppose.”

“.... I’m not sure how much I believe that statement, but… alright… Eric.”

“Now, Robin, shall we start looking at the spell?”

“The sooner the better…”

When you returned later that day, Alastair was still at the workbench working on his spell.

“Hey, (Y/N), you took longer than usual,” He greeted as you set your stuff down.

“Sorry, I got caught up at the cafe,” You explained. “Had a lovely conversation with Grace.”

“Oh, the barista? She’s nice…” He commented as he scribbled down some more notes.

“Need me to do anything?” You went and plopped down on the opposite side of the workbench. He thought for a moment, scratching the scruff on the side of his face.

“...Keep me company. I can only get so far into a conversation with Ember before they start demanding I spend money on them,” He suggested. You decided to get comfortable. “Anything exciting happen while you were out?”

“No, not really…” You sighed. Alastair paused.

“... I’m…. I’m not gonna ask why you’ve been lying since you got back, but… If you’re gonna continue lying to me, please…. Please get better at it,” He called you out. A slight, flustered blush came to your face.

“.... I’m sorry, Al….” You apologized. 

He looked at you hoping you would say something- anything truthful…. But your lips were sealed. He let out a sigh.

“.... Whatever you’re doing… Or whoever you’re talking to, just….. Be careful, alright?” He asked quietly.

“... I will be… I am.”

“... Thank you….”

The next few months went on like this. You would head out during the day on your break, meet up with ‘Eric’ and then come back to the shop, only to lie to Alastair about what you were doing. He’d always give you the same, knowing look… but he never pushed you to tell him the truth. 

You slowly learned the spell that you had been ever so wanting to learn- the spell that would open a gateway between Ingary and America… Between Alastair and your friends and family… 

During your last meeting with ‘Eric’, he handed you the spell book.

“Hide it. Only bring it out when you are going to use the spell,” He instructed. 

“Agreed…. Thank you…” You pocketed the book. 

“Just be cautious with when you use the spell,” He warned. “Wouldn’t want to be stopped in the middle of using it, would you?”

“No, that would be infuriating…”

“Precisely…”

“I’m surprised Ember is letting you cook,” You remarked, watching Alastair cook dinner. He stood quietly over the fire, looking down at Ember.

“We’ve worked out any differences we may have had,” He quietly explained. 

“You’ve been out so often we’ve been forced to hang out!” Ember called out.

“Ahh….. Sorry about that…” You apologized. You walked up to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine, pouring two glasses.

“Did I say you could have some of that?” Alastair asked sternly. Your head shot up at his tone and looked worryingly into his eyes. He couldn’t keep a straight face for long, busting out into a laugh. “Bring me over that glass.”

You brought it over and sat down by him.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so…. Aloof… recently,” You apologized. “I’ve just been going through some stuff recently…” You sipped your wine.

“Want to talk about it?” He asked as he pulled the skillet off of Ember. He began plating the meals, tossing Ember the scraps.

“... I find myself in the cafe more recently,” You admitted. “The smells… It reminds me of back home.”

“... Sometimes I miss home,” Alastair admitted. He sat down, handing you your plate. “I’m from the south east side of Ingary. Long ways away from here… The towns there are very different from the towns out here. My mother and father still live out there.”

“Why work out here then?” You asked, leaning on the table.

“Not much need for another wizard in a town full of them,” He explained, shifting in his seat. “I went to where there wasn’t one… And I needed to get away from my brother, Ewan… Show-off ruined my chances at getting an apprenticeship in that town.” 

“I feel that…” You sighed. The silence between the two of you rose once more. Ember looked back and forth, waiting for someone to say something, but nothing was said. They let out an ahem, grabbing Alastair’s attention. He glanced back, Ember motioning for him to talk, but you couldn’t bring himself to. He turned away and continued to poke and prod his food, sipping his wine as he did.

The moment you finished your meal, you stood up.

“Need anything before I go hit the hay?” You asked Alastair. He shook his head.

“I’m good…. I’ll be down here a bit longer before I go to bed as well…” He replied. You put your dishes into the wash basin and went up the stairs to your room. It was across the hall from Alastair’s and had a twin sized bed inside with a bunch of books and knick knacks you had collected from your time in the country.

“... I’ll miss this room…”

You listened for Alastair’s door to close, and then waited awhile longer, waiting patiently for him to hopefully go to bed. You slipped out of your room and quietly descended the stairs. Ember lit up when they saw you.

“Hey, what are you doing up so late? I thought you were going to bed,” Ember asked. You approached quietly and held up the lamp. 

“Come with me,” You whispered. “We’re trying something.”

“What are you doing?” Ember asked as you scooped them into the lamp.

“You’ll see. Come on, let’s go,” You explained. You slipped into the backyard. The shop was on the edge of town, allowing for an extensive yard that Alastair didn’t pay much mind to, doing only bare upkeep with spells.

“Does this have to do with all that time you spend out of the shop?”

“Yes it does.”

“You’re not running away, are you?” Ember asked nervously. “You can’t leave Alastair like that.”

“I’m not…. I’m not running away,” You retorted. “I’m going home.”

Ember quickly realized what you were referring to and grew worried.

“Hey, (Y/N)? Whatever you’re thinking about doing, I wouldn’t do it!” They warned.

“You gotta trust me,” You said sternly. “I’ve learned the spell.”

“From who?! Alastair didn’t teach you it!” You set Ember down and pulled out a piece of chalk and a pouch. You began to sketch the rune onto the ground. “(Y/N), please!”

“Trust me!” You snapped at them. You placed the pouch in the middle of the rune circle, opening it up. “Alright, Ember, it’s time to do our thing.”

“(Y/N), I’m really not sure we should-”

“We’re doing it!” You shouted at them. You picked up the lamp and held them up towards the rune circle.

“You should talk with Alastair about this,” Ember encouraged. “Really! I think he’d be able to help with this!”

“He’ll just try to stop me.” You blocked Ember out. Ignoring them, you began to channel your magic through Ember.

“You’re not gonna listen….” Ember resigned. They let you use their magic.

The runes on the ground lit up as you channeled magic into it. Ember’s purple and red flames flared up in their lantern, their flames setting the pouch’s contents on fire. Slowly…. A gateway began to appear.

Alastair sat at his desk, driving himself insane with his notes. No matter how he looked at it, you and Ember would have to be separated if you wanted to go home. He let out a growl and hit his desk out of frustration. 

“... I have to tell them… I have to….” He realized. He took a deep breath. “Okay…. Okay… Let’s tell them.”  
Alastair stood up and left his room, slowly walking to yours. He knocked.

“(Y/N)?” He asked through the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still nothing. “... Maybe they’re asleep….” He tried the handle, only to find that the door was locked. He frowned. He took a step back from your door, taking another breath. 

He quickly went down the stairs.

“Ember? Hey, Ember, what’s up with (Y/N)-?” He froze when he saw that Ember was not in the fireplace. “... No….. No, no, no!” Alastair ran out the front door, looking either way, growing panicked when he could not see you either way. 

“He’ll just try to stop me,” Your voice rang out. He gasped, spinning around. 

“The backyard!” 

Alastair ran through the house, bursting through the back door. He saw you just as the gateway opened. You broke out into a full on run towards the gate, your home just on the other side. 

“(Y/N)! WAIT!” He called out desperately. He chased after you, desperately trying to catch up. Your hands met the gateway and you tried to push through, but the gateway resisted. You cried as you used your magic to try to force your way through. “(Y/N)!!!”

Alastair grabbed onto you, trying to tear you away from the gateway. You tried to push him away as you struggled to get through.

“I just want to go home!” You cried.

“I know you do! But please! You’re hurting yourself!” He attempted to convince you. You resisted, still trying to get your arms through the gate. You gasped as your hands suddenly turned clawlike, what looked like feathers appearing up the length of your arm. Your shock broke your focus. The spell rebounded, sending both of you flying back.

Alastair quickly rolled over and crawled up to you. You’d been knocked out the moment you were blown back.

“(Y/N)...” He spoke quietly, his voice distressed. He lifted you up in his arms gently.

“... Al...astair….” He heard Ember call out. He looked over and saw Ember weakly burning. He reached out, gently scooping them up, your heart beating weakly in his hands. 

“Let’s get you two inside!” He placed Ember in their lanter, hooking it to his belt. Carefully, he hoisted you up in his arms bridal style, carrying you inside. He carried you up the stairs and passed by your room, going directly to his. He gently laid you down in his bed before quickly going and placing Ember in his fireplace, giving them some wood to hopefully better ignite their flames.

“Are they gonna be alright?” Ember weakly asked. 

“We’ll see…” Alastair replied. He returned to your side on the bed, examining your arms…. “I should have been honest with you…. This is my fault…”


End file.
